


Don’t We Have Stand Mixers?

by ram (miggimaggi)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hybrid Ranboo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Niki | Nihachu-centric, i think this centers around her, nothing really happens in this ngl, theyre siblings your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miggimaggi/pseuds/ram
Summary: Ranboo turned to look at the pale blonde with a look of desperation, “please,, please help me,,”Taking the bowl and spoon from Ranboo, Niki mixed the flour in properly with the rest of the dough. It was hard, adding in so much flour, but after a few minutes of mixing and folding, the flour had been completely mixed in. At some point Fundy had stopped his pouting and moved to watch as Niki worked.“It's hard, yes, but you have to fold it first then start mixing. That helps distribute the flour around a bit, just stabbing at it wont do anything other than make a mess,” she tsked softly, reaching out to lightly brush off the larger accumulation of flour on Ranboo’s unrolled sleeve who looked away, slightly bashful.( In which Niki helps Fundy and Ranboo learn how to bake cookies, even if Fundy would say she wasn’t truly helping them at all )
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	Don’t We Have Stand Mixers?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes hello, I’m Ram and I’ve done minimal editing in this so sorry if it’s awfully bad, thanks for reading tho :]

“ _ Nikiiiii-- _ ” Fundy whined, glass bowl in one hand and a large wooden spoon in the other. “Don’t you have fancy things to do this for us?” 

Niki only laughed into her elbow before leaning against the counter, simply watching as Fundy struggled to mix the flour into the cookie dough. Sure, she did have stand mixers but watching the fox hybrid complain about how the dough wasn’t mixing with the flour despite them using all their strength was much more amusing. Hand mixing  _ was _ a lot of work but she couldn’t help but think they were acting a little childish.

“Fundy, you told me it wasn’t hard at all to mix it by hand maybe, 20 minutes ago? What happened?” The fox only offered a hard glare before turning his body away to try and mix some more. 

Letting out another giggle at his pouting, the woman turned to Ranboo. Poor kid looked lost as he hunched himself over the counter, one hand steadying the bowl while the other stabbed at the mound of flour at the top. With every stab at the dough, a little more flour started to coat his skin in a thin layer. He didn’t even seem to notice, too preoccupied with the stabbing.

She watched for a few more seconds before taking pity on the endermen hybrid and shuffled over to his side, placing a hand on his back while the other reached to stop him from stabbing the mixture yet again.

Ranboo turned to look at the pale blonde with a look of desperation, “please,, please help me,,”

Taking the bowl and spoon from Ranboo, Niki mixed the flour in properly with the rest of the dough. It was hard, adding in so much flour, but after a few minutes of mixing and folding, the flour had been completely mixed in. At some point Fundy had stopped his pouting and moved to watch as Niki worked.

“It's hard, yes, but you have to fold it first  _ then _ start mixing. That helps distribute the flour around a bit, just stabbing at it wont do anything other than make a mess,” she tsked softly, reaching out to lightly brush off the larger accumulation of flour on Ranboo’s unrolled sleeve who looked away, slightly bashful.

“And Fundy,” said man stiffened before pushing his bowl of dough towards Niki, “you've almost got it, almost!” She picked up his bowl and spoon and made quick work of the leftover pockets of flour. The fox hybrid watching with a never leaving pout. It wasn't a shot to his ego to see how quickly Niki finished mixing. Not at all. He was just playing dumb because he didnt want to do the work, is all. He made sure to voice this quietly to the woman but was ignored, the only response he got was a soft smack to his arm.

“Now, we have to scoop out the dough and roll them into balls,” Niki used her fingers to scoop out a small clump of dough from Fundy’s bowl and slowly rolled it into a ball about an inch wide and showed it to both the boys. “ Then we’ll place them on the cookie sheets about 2 inches apart from each other in rows. Try to keep the size consistent so that the cookies will finish cooking at the same time.”

Ranboo was the first to reach out and take a clump of dough into his large hands, looking at Niki before rolling it between his palms. The fox hybrid followed not a second later, much less careful with the dough than Ranboo. The pale blonde only snorted at how eager Fundy was to prove he was good at the whole baking thing. It wasn’t Ranboo’s first time baking with her, neither was it Fundy’s first time, but neither of them had baked cookies with her. _It’s kind of endearing_ , Niki thought.

It didn’t take long for Fundy and Ranboo to get the hang of scooping out a good amount of dough and rolling them into little balls. They worked rather quietly, Fundy still pouting and only speaking to grumble about how Niki wasn’t helping and Ranboo stayed quiet because he was too focused on making each roll of dough perfect. 

Niki leaned against the counter again and just watched them work, only moving to place cookie sheets into the oven when they were full. It made her happy watching the two work in tandem. The first interactions between Fundy and Ranboo weren’t bad, per say, but Fundy’s naturally snippy nature sometimes hit a little too hard. Niki was fine with the harsh words the fox would sometimes say, she knew he had a lot on his mind (especially recently) and usually after anything too rude Fundy would apologize, eyes downcast and ears pressed against his head. It felt like every time he apologized he was expecting the worst, like Niki wouldn’t accept it and leave him hanging with a tension that could crush anyone's soul. 

Ranboo’s open and rather carefree personality balanced Fundy’s nicely, even if they were nearly polar opposites. Niki liked to think she was the glue holding them together, filling in any cracks that formed between the two if things got out of hand. It made her heart swell ever more at the thought of how they had become their own little family. There wasnt much left in L’Manberg for Niki, but Ranboo’s sudden appearance and the way Fundy latched onto her after Wilbur’s death (he was already attached to her, but he became more and more frequent in her bakery, even if the fox would just sit at a table and nap or talk about the stupid things someone had done that day. Niki only wished that they were closer not because the death of his father but for better things, but the woman knew that they had become a support system for each other after that so she wouldn’t change anything or the bond they had now for the world) made her realize that she did have things left for her in L’Manberg.

The ding of the oven’s timer brought her out of her little trance. Gingerly she put her oven mitts on and pulled out the last two batches. The blonde didn’t comment on a few cookies that were a little too big had become attached after flattening out. Instead, she pulled the oven mitts off her hands and reached for the damp towel by the sink and wiped off the bit of flour on her arms. Niki held a hand out to Fundy, waiting for the fox to give her his hand before she wiped down his arm as well. She had warned the man that he should roll up his sleeves but he didn’t listen-- but when did he ever listen? Niki got as much flower off his jacket as possible before taking a swipe at the flour on his face, only to be swatted away. She raised an eyebrow but let Fundy blindly wipe away the flour himself before turning to Ranboo to give him the same treatment.

It was hard to ignore the slight tense of the boy’s shoulders as she wiped down his hands of white powder. There wasn’t much else they could do about it, though. Trying to rub anything off with a dry towel would hurt much more than a damp towel. Niki always offered the endermen hybrid gloves but he never took them, why? She didn’t know, but she supposed it wasn’t really her place to tell the boy what to do.

“Alright,” the blonde untied the apron around her waist with a mute sigh, “now we just have to let them cool. We can go sit for a bit-- Fundy,  _ no _ . You have to wait!” Niki pointed a disapproving finger at the fox, who was  _ attempting _ to sneak a cookie from the first batch but froze and quickly pulled his hand away with a small, unapologetic smile. 

“As I was  _ saying _ ; we can leave them on the coun-- Fundy ok you lil’ fox, that’s it--” The blonde snatched the man's wrist away from the baking sheet and without letting go, dragged him along with Ranboo who was stood watching the interaction with muffled laugh into a side room off the kitchen. 

She let go of the ender hybrid’s hand before sitting against the arm of the couch pushed into the corner of the room by a small fireplace. Fundy was pulled onto the couch, halfway on top of Niki. He let out in indignant huff, but rearranged himself to be leaning shoulder to shoulder with the blonde. Niki reached an arm around his shoulders, giving them a soft pat before looking to the ended hybrid.

Ranboo stood at the edge of the couch, once again watching the interaction with soft eyes. He waited for the two of them to get situated before laying himself across their laps, only laughing at the way Fundy was quick to try and shove him off. It was clearly not meant to actually push him off but it still earned him a little tug of the ear by Niki.

The three stayed like that for a while; Ranboo with his head on Niki’s lap while the rest of his body was draped half on Fundy and half off the end of the couch. The woman had one hand gently playing with the ender hybrid’s dual hair and the other rubbing the fox’s shoulder, who had his own head resting on her shoulder. 

It was quiet in the small room, only the sounds of the fireplaces soft popping and Niki’s humming. Today, unlike usual, was on the quieter side for the three. Maybe it was because of the dark eyebags under Fundy’s already tired eyes or the way Ranboo seemed more tense day after day. Niki’s arm tightened around the fox hybrid's shoulder as her hand in Ranboo’s hair gently tugged at a knot in at the base of a horn. 

“‘Ove you guys,” the blonde whispered. Neither of the boys heard her, both having fallen asleep almost right after laying down. Here she was, with two people she considered family, finally getting some much needed rest. It sucked that they didn’t get to live carefree anymore, with the way war loomed around every corner. But she was just glad that they were relaxing.  _ Her boys _ , finally getting some much needed rest. 

Niki let herself drift off at the thought of quiet days and baking.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> IM ON THE WRITING GRIND BAYBEEEE :D
> 
> Sorry this is so bad and ooc, but I was tired when I wrote this and it kind of bled into the characters as well but I think everyone has quiet days where they don’t talk much and I thought it kind of fit with all the things going on in the smp right now.
> 
> Fundy, Niki and Ranboo baking was the only idea I have written down with no angst soooooooo you know what the means for my upcoming works :]
> 
> Thanks for reading ! Comments and kudos appreciated, love ya !! /p


End file.
